


Oarthkeeper. by Nicolasson.

by petta



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petta/pseuds/petta
Summary: This is not my work.The poem was written by a young Ukrainian poet Nikolasson.I've been listening and reading to it for some days non-stop. It is so impressive and i couldn't help falling in love with it.It is in Ukrainian language, unfortunately I cannot translate poetries. but if you know this language or may be russian you'll be able to appriciate it.Write me please about your opinion. Thank you.





	Oarthkeeper. by Nicolasson.

Вірний Клятві

Плоть горить,  
Із металом зливаючись порівну.  
Скільки поглядів — бóги! — повпирано в стіни.   
Догори підіймається звільнене полум’я,  
Пожираючи Вовка і душачи сина.  
Не дивися —  
Ці крики, цей жар і ці запахи…  
Їх нема. Це — не тут. Ти — не тут. Повертайся  
На широкі рівнини величного Заходу,  
Там, де дім. Там, де щастя. Загублене щастя.  
Білий плащ  
Душить плечі — немовби із каменю,  
Як тягар всіх присяг перед мертвими лицями.  
Що боги? Їм — довіку лишатись безкарними,  
А тобі — до кінця бути клятвеним лицарем.  
Борони безневинних, слабких і знедолених,  
Слухай батька і лорда з німою покорою,  
Захищай короля, що завмер перед полум’ям,  
Де скрутилося тіло убитого ворога.  
Хай тебе не спокусить ні жінка, ні золото,  
І, життя при потребі продавши задорого,  
Захищай короля від кинджала та молота.  
Захищай королівство від бунту та ворога.  
Давши клятву богам, помирай, але виконай,  
Хоч у цьому немає ні правди, ні виходу,  
Хоч король у шаленості давиться криками  
“Спопелити!  
Спалити!  
Спалити!  
Спалити їх!”

* * *

...Час просіється штормом за башти і стіни,  
Заливаючи кров’ю міста та поля,  
Час Оленя прийде, і настане година  
Обирати одну з-поміж лицарських клятв.

Ось твій меч. У цю мить ти — цінніший за військо.  
Бруд на честі чи мертва згоріла земля?...  
Захищай,  
Захищай,  
Захищай королівство

Від його короля.


End file.
